Sink the Montana!
Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Glitches1=*During the final battle between the Atlantic Fleet and the USS Montana, Admiral Lattimer's uniform and hat inexplicably changes from the uniform Destro had given him earlier to his old US Navy uniform. The Cobra uniform returns during the same scene. |Errors1=*Roadblock shows up on the deck of the USS Montana wearing his Season 1 uniform (camo short and orange pants) instead of the correct Season 2 uniform. *If the only way to mount an effective attack on the Montana is to use a sailing vessel, why risk the USS Constitution, the oldest active-duty frigate in the Navy fleet? Why not a schooner or a sailboat, something with a lower profile that would not be as visible? **Time may have been a factor, as Hawk wanted to reach the USS Montana before it got blown out of the water. *At the 13 minute mark, the Green-shirts on the Constitution's masts all turn into Joes. *Hawk's voice actor hesitates while doing the line "Prepare to board!" |RealWorldRefs1=*The USS Montana in this episode refers to the Montana-class Battleship that was scheduled to be built during World War II. Admiral Lattimer's Montana shares the same 4-turret, 12-gun design of the US Navy version. Following the events of the Battle of Midway, however, the five Montana-class ships scheduled for construction were quickly disbanded before any actual construction took place. *The USS Constitution is the oldest commissioned ship in service of the US Navy. Although primarily a museum and special events ship, she is staffed entirely by a qualified compliment of US Navy officers and seamen. *The helicopter Lattimer is shown flying during one of the flashback sequences strongly resembles the real-life Hiller OH-23, placing this event sometime in the 1950's, possibly during the Korean War. *The title is a reference to the film Sink the Bismarck! (1960) and the song Sink the Bismark (Sink the Bismarck) by Johnny Horton. |ItemsOfNote1= *The TV reporter says the Montana has served in 3 wars. These are certainly World War 2, Korean War, and Vietnam War. *Why was the Montana being sent to the scrapyard? The Iowa-class battleships were allocated as museum ships. **Maybe to not confuse viewers into thinking the ship's class was real. *How did Admiral Overton plan to destroy the Montana? Anything with electronics (missile, torpedo) would fail and the artillery would not have the range. *The EMP generator may have been inspired by the Pyramid of Darkness, and later inspired the "Comstock load submarine PM GeneratorX (EMP-electromagnetic pulse)" in "D-Day at Alcatraz". *Upon commandeering the USS Constitution, Shipwreck "assumes" command, but is quickly over-run by the other Joes who don't "agree" with his Captain-ing. However, considering the Constitution is still an active-duty vessel of the US Navy, obviously the highest-ranking Navy Joe should command the ship. Although W-4 Torpedo outranks CPO Shipwreck, the latter obviously has more "ship driving" experience than does the S.E.A.L. diver, thus making Shipwreck the obvious choice for command. The only Joe more qualified than Shipwreck would be the Coast Guard's Lt. j.g. Cutter, who didn't appear in this episode, and is thus assumed to be not available for this mission. |Footnotes=Coming soon }} Category:Sunbow episodes